1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to touch and force sensing, especially to a self-capacitive touch and force sensing apparatus and a self-capacitive touch and force sensing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in the conventional laminated structure of capacitive touch and force sensing apparatus, independent capacitive force sensing component is usually necessary and additional metal shielding layer disposed under the capacitive force sensing component is also necessary to prevent the capacitive force sensing component from sensing the capacitance change (namely the noise) from below. In addition, additional flexible printed circuit (FPC) and force sensing control pin or chip are also needed in the conventional capacitive touch and force sensing apparatus; therefore, the laminated structure and manufacturing processing of the conventional capacitive touch and force sensing apparatus will become complicated and the cost will also become higher.